Secret Kiss
by It's the voices' fault
Summary: AU Yusuke kisses Kurama at a party. Not knowing who he is, he tries to find him again. Crappy summery, way better story. YusukeKurama SLASH!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH.

Kurama glanced up from his school work as Chu hurried towards the tree that he and Touya sat under, studying during their break. Chu's face was broken in a wide smile, his eyes shining. He came to a skidding stop in front of them, accidentally kicking dirt onto their laps.

"We're going to a party tonight!" he said, a bit too happy at that prospect.

Touya gave him a look. "No one invited us."

"Yes they did! Yusuke Urameshi is throwing one tonight, and I made it on the invite list!"

Kurama sighed. "You made it, we didn't…wait, who would put you on the list?"

"Well, Jin told me that Hiei told him that Yusuke told him to invite me, and now I'm inviting you, because I don't wanna go alone, and Jin said that Hiei said that Yusuke said it would be alright if I invited a few friends incase there's no one I know who's been invited," he said quickly, excited.

The two boys decided against figuring out what he had just said. They had known the older boy for far to long to not know that it would just give them a headache.

"So, now we're going to a party?" Touya asked, doubtful.

"Yes!"

"No," Kurama said. "You two can go if you want, but I have work to do. I didn't do as well as I had hoped on that math test yesterday."

Chu glared down at him. "But you never go out, Kurama! You need to have some fun. It's not good for you to keep yourself locked away with all those books. You can get back to studying all day tomorrow, but tonight, you have to come to the party with us."

"Come on, Kurama," Touya said. "Chu's right…for once. I think we both need a night away from studying. I don't want to go if you don't, since a party with only Chu for company would be scary."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

Kurama hesitated a moment. He knew for sure that if he didn't go, then Touya wouldn't go. And if at least Touya didn't go, Chu wouldn't go. He didn't want to be responsible for the two to turn down the only possible invitation they would get this year.

"Alright, but I can't stay for too long, a couple of hours at the most…one problem, though."

"What?" Touya asked.

"I don't have anything to wear to a party. All of my clothes are for school, or a little to formal."

Chu smiled at him. "We can fix that."

_**Secret Kiss**_

Yusuke looked over the crowd, admiring his work. Though most of the school was scared of him, no one who had been invited had turned him down. He was able to invite more people to this one than any of the other parties he had thrown in the past because, after a fire had burn down his and his mother's last home, the insurance company had paid them big time, well, at least in his mind.

His eyes landed on three of the guests, and his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Two of them he recognized, Chu and Touya. Chu was almost as bad a cut up as Jin was and Touya was too into school work, and he was sure he hadn't invited either of them. Neither had he invited the red head who stood between them, laughing at something Chu had said.

The boy's red hair fell down his back and even from here, Yusuke could see the sparkle in his green eyes. His black pants were loose, but not baggy, and his red button-up top looked to be silk. The only jewelry he wore was a small gold cross necklace.

"Someone catch your attention?" Hiei's voice sounded from behind him.

"Who invited Chu, Touya, and the red head?"

"I think Jin invited Chu," he said simply. "He must have realized that none of his friends would be here, so he dragged the other two along."

"Who's the red head?"

"Why don't you go down and ask?"

Yusuke nodded, "Why not?" He flashed a quick grin at Hiei before making his way to the boy on the other side of the room.

When he got closer, the red head looked at him in the eyes before quickly looking away. Yusuke could see that he was nervous, but didn't really understand why.

He stopped a few feet away. "Chu, Touya, I hope you're having a good time."

Chu nodded eagerly. "I'm glad to have been invited."

"No problem. Help yourselves to any food or drinks you find, before they're gone." He looked at the boy. "I don't think I know you. Do you go to our school?"

He looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. "Yes."

"Really? I never seen you around. Are you new?"

"No."

"I'm sure I would've remembered seeing you." He shrugged, "Oh, well, you're here, and I hope you're having fun…but I haven't seen you dance once since you got here. None of the girls to your liking?"

"They're all…"

"He's not into the girls," Chu said absently, not realizing he had talked. He, obviously, was into the girls since his gaze wasn't leaving any of the ones who were dancing.

Yusuke smiled, looking him up and down, seeing the bright blush on his cheeks. "What's your name?"

"Kurama," he answered. Touya looked startled for a moment, but he quickly hid it. (**1)**

"Well then, _Kurama_," he said the name like a caress, " Why don't you and I go get us some drinks?"

He could tell from the look on his face that he was about to argue, so he quickly but subtly took hold of Kurama's elbow and led him to the kitchen, where he and Jin had laid out the drinks and snacks. "What do you want?"

Kurama looked over the choices. "Orange."

It was the only one among the drinks that didn't have an alcohol label. It was there for those few who didn't drink. Unbeknownst to all but Yusuke, though, Jin had spiked it before the party.

Yusuke poured some into a cup, then grabbed a bottle of beer for himself. Watched as Kurama took a sip and saw his eyes narrow for a second before drinking from it again, as if mentally shrugging something off.

He had only taken three sips of his own when Kurama refilled his glass. The corner of his mouth tipped upward in a half smile. They drank in silence for a few minutes, then Yusuke put down his bottle and took hold of Kurama's waist.

He leaned in close to the red head's and whispered into his ear, "How about a dance?"

Kurama bit his bottom lip, as if deep in thought. After a moment, he nodded. "Alright."

Yusuke took Kurama's drink and put it on the table, then led him out of the kitchen. Once they were with the others dancing, Yusuke pulled Kurama closer to him.

A blush came to Kurama's cheeks and he hesitated before moving against Yusuke in rhythm to the music.

Biting his bottom lip to keep from groaning, Yusuke's hands moved from Kurama's waist to his hips and his grip tightened slightly. Kurama's hands moved around Yusuke's neck and, acting without thinking, placed a soft kiss just beneath his ear.

This time the groan escaped Yusuke, causing Kurama to look up at him, blushing. A slow smile came to Yusuke's face.

Mouth suddenly going dry, Kurama's tongue darted out to lick his lips. Yusuke's gaze dropped to his mouth at the movement.

For a moment, Yusuke was still. Then one hand came up to gently grab his chin. Seeing Kurama's eyes close, he leaned in and kissed him.

At first, Kurama didn't respond. Then his lips moved against Yusuke's instinctively. When Yusuke's tongue traced his lips, Kurama's eyes opened and he pulled away. They stared at each other, neither moving, until Kurama touched his mouth with his fingers. Then, quickly looking away from Yusuke, he turned and ran out of the house, Chu and Touya following close behind him, the later sending an angry glare at Yusuke.

"I think you might have scared him off," Hiei said, coming up next to him.

"It could've gone better." Yusuke looked at him. "I'll talk to him at school on Monday."

"Really? You usually don't go to the trouble of finding them at school, especially if it's only a kiss."

Copying Kurama's movement, Yusuke touched his lips. "I'm not sure that it was just a kiss," was all he said.

_**Secret Kiss**_

**(1) **Touya and Chu are the only ones who call him Kurama, everyone else knows him as Shuichi.

Hope you liked it. Review!


End file.
